Witnessing the wild breeze
by Scyllaya
Summary: Gabriel returns, but there's something… off about him. Dean/Gabriel, slash, NC-17


**Title: **Witnessing the wild breeze  
**Author:** scyllaya  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters and/or Pairing:** Dean/Gabriel, Castiel, Sam  
**Spoilers:** All aired episodes, so up to 6.11  
**Warnings:** cursing, graphic violence, and graphic sexual content (male/male), Old Testament God (which could seem evil for some)  
**Word Count:** 8 658  
**Summary:** Gabriel returns, but there's something… off about him.  
**Disclaimer: **All names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke. I'm making no profit whatsoever. It's just for fun! Don't sue me! :D

AN: Un-betad, cause my muse just attacked my brain and I had to post right away! :D  
Hey, is this called plot-bunny right? Well, I'll be damned, it happened to me finally.  
Title is from: The Doors - Not To Touch The Earth

Part One

Castiel was not someone who would easily run. He faced any danger with certainty and without hesitation. He did so when facing demons or his fellow angels in battle. The warriors of God were never retreating. Luckily Castiel learnt during his time spent in rebellion that running away could be the only logical option. Live, grow stronger, fight another day. Survival being his main objective he learnt to run or hide very well.

He saw another two of his brethren's grace burn out, their vessels reduced to ashes until there was nothing left of flesh and bone but dust. Castiel was also not easily scared by anyone, but this sight made his grace tremble, the last time he felt like this was when he faced Lucifer while bound to a burning ring of holy oil. It took another two agonizing screams coming from angels when Castiel realized there was nowhere to run. They couldn't get away, none of them. He steeled himself for battle and stopped. If his death was inevitable then he will die fighting.

His nose was filled with the scent of burnt flesh and ozone, carried by the smell a storm. The wind was so heavy that Castiel's trench coat kept flapping vehemently behind him. Castiel gripped his blade even stronger and held it out in front of him in a protective stance.

The moment the archangel appeared in front of him it felt like the storm went mute around them. And Castiel faced the deadly danger, the absolute power of an archangel like he did before, standing straight and sure, ready to face the greater force with certainty.

Sharp eyes locked at him and Castiel kept eye-contact even if the glint of a blade with golden glow caught his attention in the corner of his eyes. He was sure that once again he will die by the hands of an archangel, but then the amber eyes softened while looking at him and the hard face turned bright.

'You won't need that little bro' Gabriel told him in a cheerful tone while his lips turned up into a smile. And Castiel never felt more confused in his entire existence, and that was saying something.

It was a few days after Christmas when Dean and Sam decided that it was time to hit the road and leave Bobby's house again. Their relationship was more then fragile, but Dean thought that they were finally on the right path again. Re-souled Sam was good to have around; especially after the months he spent with the heartless robot that looked like his brother. Sam only had vogue memories about the time he spent without his soul and nothing of Hell – just as Death promised – and Dean told his little brother repeatedly that he should not be digging in his subconscious. Sam seemed to agree and trust him with this… for now anyway.

Even if things were far from perfect they were not necessary bad and definitely not horrible, so Dean was optimistic. Death may have told him to keep digging, but Dean was not planning to do that immediately. What they needed was some time on the road, saving people, hunting things, good straight-forward cases. Even if the monsters were still acting all strange all over the globe.

So Dean was anything but happy that when they just settled into their motel for the night and he heard the familiar sound of an angel's arrival. He relaxed when he noticed that it was Cas, even if his friend's presence probably meant trouble.

'Hey Cas' greeted Sam first from the table glancing up from his laptop where he was searching the news for a possible case in the area. Dean took in the view first and the greeting just stopped at the tip of his tongue when he noticed how distressed the angel looked. Even more so than the last time they saw him and even then he was not in a really good shape. Dean's first thought was that the war must be getting even harder on him.

'How did you found us?' was what came out of his mouth.

'I don't have a phone, I asked Bobby then searched the area' Cas replied quickly, like he didn't want to waste more time than necessary for explanations. 'I also heard that Sam has his soul back' he added, then turned to look at the younger Winchester. 'That is good news'

Before Dean could tell him about Death and everything else that happened Castiel started talking again not leaving time for either hunter to say anything.

'I need your help' he said. Dean bit back his reflex comment, that Cas only dropped by nowadays when he needed help, but Dean also only called him when he needed him, and he did offer to help the angel the last time, even if Cas declined.

'Some heavenly nuke is on the loose again?' he asked. Cas seemed to think about it for a second.

'I think you could say that' he answered. Sam turned completely towards the angel too closing his notebook.

'Okay, so what do you need help with?' Dean asked. He didn't actually have angels or heavenly weapons in mind when he decided that they need straight-forward cases, but a case was a case and Cas helped them, hell he got rid of Crowley for good, the least they could do was to help him out, especially since they didn't have a case of their own.

Castiel actually seemed to hesitate before he looked upwards then tilted his head a little and got that slightly distant look on his face, Dean was sure he was tuning in to angel radio. It only took a few seconds then Cas locked his gaze with Dean's, his face as serious as it was on any day of the apocalypse.

'I need help with him' he said. Dean frowned.

'Who?' asked Sam.

'Hey, you're alive!' came a loud exclamation and both Sam and Dean turned towards the source of the voice. Dean felt as his eyes widened at the familiar face of the Archangel Gabriel. Looking exactly like he did the last time he saw him in the Elysian Fields Hotel in Muncie, before he died. He didn't have the chance to ask how he was back, whether he survived the face-down with Lucifer and was hiding or was he resurrected like Cas.

'I mean I hoped that you would be, but I didn't actually know, which is weird, but… it's good! Hey a TV! I really missed TV. I'm gonna watch some TV now.' And he dropped down on Dean's bed after grabbing the remote and he started flipping through the channels, totally focused on the screen like the rest of them weren't even there. Dean frowned and turned to Cas with a really clear 'what the hell' expression on his face.

'Gabriel, I need to talk with Sam and Dean alone. We'll be outside for a while, I hope you don't mind' said Cas.

'No, it's cool' answered the archangel, without looking away from the TV. Cas turned around heading to the door and Sam and Dean grabbed their jackets and followed him.

To say that Dean was baffled was a serious understatement. But the fact that Castiel had no idea what exactly was going on made everything that much worrying, not to mention that little that Castiel actually knew.

'You have got to be kidding me' Dean said the moment Castiel ended his monologue about the current situation and made his request.

He was certain that Gabriel did die by Lucifer's hand, but didn't know who brought him back – God was their only solid guess – and most importantly he had no idea what was wrong with him, but something was not right. Castiel told the Winchester brothers that in the middle of a battle he and some of his allies fought against Raphael's angels Gabriel appeared and he simply started killing every angel on the spot. No hesitance, he simply and methodically destroyed them, well all except Castiel. And the younger angel didn't know why the archangel spared him, he tried to ask, but the moment all other angels were dead Gabriel became the way he was now. Cheerful and carefree, easily distracted by anything he liked. Castiel said it was disconcerting. Dean would've used a different word for it.

'Okay and why do we have to babysit the genocidal archangel?' Dean asked.

'Dean I can't have him slaughter all my allies'

'Are you sure he will do that?' Sam asked. 'I mean you said he appeared in the middle of a battle, maybe that's why he got into the fight.'

'Plus he could help you gank Raphael' Dean supplied.

'I am trying to make order in Heaven' Castiel continued. 'I doubt that more killing would be the resolution, especially considering that Gabriel did not make a difference between my allies and my enemies.'

'Okay fine. Doesn't mean he needs a babysitter' Dean said.

'There is something wrong, Dean' Cas turned to look at him sternly. 'Something very wrong. I cannot abandon the ongoing war but I do not want to imagine what would happen if Gabriel encountered angels again. Or demons.'

'Okay I doubt he wants to stay, we can't exactly put a leash on him' Sam told the angel.

'I believe he won't have a problem with it. He seems to be well manageable when he doesn't have a specific target.' Dean didn't find that absolutely reassuring.

'Okay, and what if he finds a target? There's no way in hell we can stop him from going all Terminator.'

'He stopped when he faced me, he probably won't harm you either' Cas said.

'Dude, he killed me over a hundred times just for fun!' Dean exclaimed.

'He also died to save you from Lucifer' Castiel replied, and that sentence managed to shut Dean up for a while.

'How long?' asked Sam and it seemed like they agreed to do what Cas asked without actually arguing more.

'I don't know yet. I will inform my side about the danger, and I will talk with Joshua. Hopefully he will be able to give me some guidance.'

'This won't end well' Dean said.

'For all our sakes, I hope you're wrong' Cas answered. 'Thank you' he added and he was gone in a flutter of wings.

'Well, awesome' Dean took a breath and turned back towards the room.

Gabriel was still sitting on Dean's bed watching TV when they got back into the room. Dean thought that it was weird, no more than that. It was freakin' bizarre to see the Trickster, the archangel sitting in their low budget motel room, their former enemy and okay ally in the end, but still. Dean called Cas on a half-dozen not too flattering names for zapping off like this leaving him to somehow tell the archangel that he was supposed to stay there.

'Um so, Cas said that maybe you could um… stay here for a while with us' there was no other way to say that. Gabriel glanced at him.

'Ok' he said simply and focused once again at the TV.

'Ok?' Sam shot him a look that told him that he shouldn't question it, just be glad that there's no trouble so far.

'Yeah, I figured that's why we came here' he said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

'So you got no problem with it?' Dean ignored the look Sam sent him this time. It was damn better to know where they stood right at the beginning.

'No' Gabriel answered. 'He's just worried… or scared that I kill him' he looked up at Dean again. 'I won't' then he turned back to the program.

'What's going on Gabriel?' Dean asked. Gabriel didn't answer, but the lights flickered and the TV screen went into static for a few seconds. Dean shared a look with Sam, but his younger brother only seemed slightly freaked out. Dean was questioning their sanity again for agreeing to this.

'Okay, what are you watching?' he asked.

'Dr. Sexy season 3, episode 15' Gabriel answered, and all the lights and the TV were back to normal, like nothing happened at all.

'When Dr. Piccolo falls for the new intern guy?' Dean asked cheerfully.

'Yep' answers the archangel.

'Cool' so Dean settled down onto the bed to watch the re-run. Dean thought that he should be freaked out more. The guy was barely an ally and he seemed pretty messed up right now, not to mention dangerous, but maybe that was it. He came through in the end, saved their asses from Lucifer and even gave them the solution how to stop the end of the world. And whatever was wrong it happened because of it. Maybe the way he died caused it, maybe whoever resurrected him. It didn't matter. If he learnt anything in the past months it was that there was no way he could be ungrateful towards those who helped him. So they owned Castiel many things, more than he could ever fully repay, and it was primarily Cas who asked him for their help. But of course while watching the staff of the Seattle Mercy Hospital he did remind himself that he owned Gabriel too.

Everything was fine. They sort of settled into a routine. It was only a few weeks, but Dean really got used to the archangel's presence. He was acting less like he was high on something nowadays, and his attention-span finally got better than that of a five-year old's. The smirks were back, the sex-jokes, the leers, so was the candy and some smartass comments.

Dean would find it hard to admit it, but he had fun like he didn't have in a very long time. And okay having his brother back played a huge part in his capability to actually enjoy anything, but to have a 'partner in crime' so to speak certainly helped too. Because Sam was his brother and they were so disturbingly co-dependent that it would scare any sane person, but they didn't share many interests. And Cas was his friend, the first actual friend he ever had. Someone he could trust, but their savior-saved and teacher-student dynamic defined who they were. If Cas wouldn't have been still occupied with the Heavenly Civil War Dean would've liked to have him around. Their friendship – 'profound bond' as Cas put it – was not something that could've easily shattered just because of new bumps in the road. Dean sorta thought that they had a different kind of dependency going on. They always turned to each other for help they needed in things that were beyond their full control. And it was fine that way.

But Gabriel was a different matter. They were not friends, not really, but they had an easy companionship going on now. In the past weeks they shared their fondness in food and TV shows. Gabriel got back into his habit of snapping stuff into existence. So they always had free cable, candy, junk food and booze. Sam was bitching about the candy wrappers and food remains, but otherwise Dean found it awesome. It was like living in luxury for the fist time in his life, even if they still slept in crap motels. So Dean secretly really enjoyed having an archangel on their shoulders. And without the threats of violence or any actual violence said archangel was fun.

Dean didn't bring up again Gabriel's weird – understatement again – behavior of the first few days and since Cas didn't have any new information about it and was still not ready to get his archangel brother anywhere near other angels the hunter simply didn't think that he should be worried. This was of course a mistake, because he should've known by now that things never went that easy in the lives of the Winchesters.

Dean wanted to get a few drinks, Sammy was not in the mood for a bar, but Gabriel tagged along as always. And man was hustling even more interesting by having someone who could not only alter reality but was a damn fine conman too. Plus it was such a relief to sit with someone who would hum in agreement instead of rolling their eyes or stare at him in confusion if Dean pointed out some of the fine features of their waitress of the night. Dean never thought that he would so much enjoy watching someone charm a random waitress, but damn Gabriel was a master of the art. Dean was really good at flirting, outstanding if he could say so himself. But there was just something in Gabriel's charisma, even in his smallest movements that no mortal could learn. Dean knew that is was the archangel – one of Heaven's most terrifying weapon – inside the vessel that filtered through, because it was more than the arrogance of a mere pagan god, and the chicks definitely picked upon it, even if they had no idea what it was that caught their attention. Dean knew and he was not surprised. Even normal angels, like Cas had that powerful air around them, in the case of an archangel that feeling was multiplied. Being one of the most powerful beings in existence certainly gave one confidence.

They were not in the bar for that long when it happened. Gabriel was relaxed and cheerful, funny as hell, Dean choked on his beer twice already but the next thing he knew was that the archangel's face hardened, his features becoming tense, his eyes sharp and he was standing up from the table and headed out without a word.

'Gabe!' Dean called after him, but the angel did not reply nor did he stop. He disappeared in the crowed. Dean had to fight his way through a great amount of people before he could finally reach the exit.

He didn't notice Gabriel outside while he looked around a few times, just about when he thought that the archangel just flew off – which he didn't do once since Castiel first called him down to the Winchester's motel room – he saw the first burst of white light, but when he turned his face there were only the glimmering lights of orange flames, so Dean ran in that direction.

He was too late to see anything of the first angel; he only noticed the unmistakable smell of a burnt body in the air and static that made every hair on his body stand up and he last felt when he summoned Raphael with Castiel and the bastard arrived with lightning and storm. Dean only noticed the second angel – wearing a middle-aged guy as its vessel – when Gabriel turned towards him. The angel probably wanted to flee, but there was obviously no time for it as Gabriel was immediately next to him, grabbing him with one hand, his fingers closing around his throat. It all happened in a few seconds, but Dean heard the panicked words of pleading, the last attempt of survival, before white light burst out of the angel's eyes and mouth, then the body flared up from the inside out – somewhat similar to the way Anna was killed by the hands of Michael – burning up and the same time silencing the scream that tore out of the angel a second before.

Dean felt a chill run down his spine and it had nothing to do with the cold night air, but it was the same fear he recognized from his previous encounters with archangels, not like it ever stopped him doing what needed to be done. He started to take a few steps closer, not really knowing if that was a good idea or not, but he trusted his gut.

'Don't!' came Gabriel's harsh command right after the first step. Dean stopped, but only for a heartbeat.

'What's going on?' he asked while he kept walking slowly towards the archangel, who still had his back turned on him. 'Why are you doing this?' he asked. 'You gotta talk to me, man. We're trying to figure this out.' He was only a few steps away and the scent of ozone and rain almost subdued the smell of ash. 'If there's something—'

The world around him suddenly shifted, and first he thought that he might've been zapped away by Gabriel, but his breath was knocked out of him as his back collided with something solid. It took him a second to get his senses in order just to realize that he was pinned to the wall thirty feet away from his previous position, and the way Gabriel held him in place with an iron-grip was much more scarier then it was the last time this happened. His feet were still on the ground – luckily – but it was pretty damn hard to breathe when it felt like a car just hit him in the chest.

'You just can't ever do, what you're told!' Gabriel hissed at him, his left hand gripping his jacket and keeping him in place. Dean could finally focus on the archangel's face and he was even surer that something was not right. It wasn't just the hard, furious look on Gabriel's face that managed to sent another high dose of adrenaline rushing through his veins, but the eyes. He was close enough to him before to remember the warm amber shade of the angel's eyes that was now illuminated from within, lit up by grace or power, changing it to a light bronze color. It was the most inhuman he saw any angel be, and that included Cas with the shadows of his wings spread behind him.

It was probably his hunter instinct that kicked in when he finally took in the entire view of the archangel, his eyes immediately snapping down the blade in his right hand. Because it was not a normal angel blade, it looked anything but like one. It had a golden handle with markings and symbols all around it. The blade itself was and short and the same silver-colored metal other angelic blades were, but the engravings on it where glowing with a dark golden light.

'The blade' he grit out as he managed to get enough air into his lungs, Gabriel just narrowed his eyes. 'Does it have anything to do with all this?'

'You should really not get into is' Gabriel told him. And it was there again, the scent of a storm all around them, but Gabriel's body radiated heat like flames would erupt any second from under his skin. Dean faced him many times before, but never once when he knew that he was an archangel. During their previous encounters no matter how powerful he appeared to be in Dean's eyes he was nothing but another monster, a job that needed to be done. But he never had to fight his as the archangel. Never had to feel the blazing power on his skin, nor the electrical change in the air, never knew an angel's eyes could light up like this with burning grace.

'Are you doing this willingly?' Dean asked cautiously. Because maybe he did not know the angel completely, but he was absolutely sure that

'Dean' there was a warning in Gabriel's tone, which Dean downright ignored.

'Are you?' Gabriel closed his eyes for a few seconds, while he took a few deep breaths. It was rugged, and his entire body was tense, strung like he had to force every single muscle on his body just to stay still.

'No' came the answer after the heavy silence.

'Then stop it' Dean told him.

'I can't! I have to do this' answered Gabriel, he opened his eyes again, but he was just staring at his hand twisted in Dean's jacket not looking up at the hunter's face.

'Why?' Dean heard himself asking and Gabriel's eyes snapped up to hold his gaze finally.

'Because I am the Strength of God, His Word and Judgment. And I am to strike down with the fiercest rage of earth and sky to deliver His will.' Dean just stared at the archangel for long seconds.

'He can't make you do this!' Dean objected when his brain finally caught up with him. 'He brings you back for what? To do his dirty work?'

'It's the duty I have been given once again' Gabriel answered and he was so distant. Angelic in a way Dean never saw him, but fierce and cold and it was not right. It was anything but right.

'Screw him you can't do this! It's not you!' Dean noticed that his voice got louder as anger was bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

'You don't know me!' Gabriel snapped back and seeing his angelic demeanor cracking a little was what fueled Dean to continue.

'I know you!' he argued. 'I know you enough that this must be tearing you up! I know it's the last thing you ever want to do is to harm any of your brothers! I know you're willing to punish those who deserve it, but you can't fucking destroy yourself just because your Daddy decided that he throws you a bone by ordering you to kill! You can't fucking let him do this! So just fucking drop the blade and stop!'

Gabriel looked at him for a little while, his face finally getting a bit softer, but then he shook his head slowly.

'It is me Dean' he said. 'It was always me' his hold on Dean's jacket finally eased up, but he did not remove his hand. Dean felt that his back will be bruised later, but he didn't actually care about it at the moment. 'I was the one to do this every time' his eyes grew distant, pained, and Dean couldn't even imagine what it might be what ran through the archangel's head. 'So I'm back to what I ran from, but it is actually what I'm only good at, spilling blood and slicing throats. It's just how it is.'

The moment Gabriel moved to step back Dean's entire body screamed at him to do something. Gabriel's words sliced deep and Dean heard the echoes of his own words that were spoken to a goddess of truth. He saw his own broken self only magnified, the same resignation that no matter what you do, you can't change who you really are, the same deep pain, scars that were left by those who you loved more than anything. Any ever if you try to get away, you never truly can. And it hurt to see all that in front of his eyes in a being so old and powerful that he should be above this and not suffer.

He moved before without a conscious thought. Both his hands reaching out and putting it on Gabriel's cheeks, drawing close to the angel.

'No!' he said fiercely.

'Dean' Gabriel's voice sounded a bit surprised.

'No' Dean told him again. 'I won't let you' which of course he knew how stupid must sound, because no way he would ever be able to stop an archangel from doing anything. Dean kept his eyes open and he didn't back off keeping his face only inches away from the archangel's, he only frowned at Dean's comment and he seemed nothing but confused for a moment, then he looked sympathetic for a moment. Maybe realizing how Dean drew the parallel between them again.

'You can't do anything' he told him. Dean disagreed. If he could get Gabriel to stand up to Lucifer and fight him, he sure as Hell can keep him from slaughtering the Heavenly Host.

'I can' he said with certainty. 'I won't let you' he repeated and then sealed his mouth on Gabriel's lips.

Part Two

The sound of surprise that escaped Gabriel didn't stop Dean, not even for a second. But it was his turn to be surprised when the next noise resembled something like a growl and he found himself pushed against the wall again, while Gabriel grabbed onto him, one hand reaching his neck and the other at his chest. He heard the sound of metal clanking to the pavement. He didn't hesitate when he parted his lips and Gabriel followed his lead eagerly. Dean didn't expect it but he moaned loudly into the kiss when it deepened. He reached back to cradle the angel's skull, pushing his fingers into gold-brown hair. And if he thought that Gabriel's skin was burning before, he was wrong. The heat he felt everywhere they touched was searing hot, maybe it was just the contrast to the cold nigh air, but Dean doubted it.

He actually leaned forward following Gabriel's lips when the archangel drew back.

'What are you doing?' the angel asked. Dean looked down and was really glad that all trace of bright bronze was gone from Gabriel's eyes and the color was now back to it's normal amber shade, or eve darker than before.

'I'm not exactly sure' Dean answered, because he really had no idea. But that didn't stop him from leaning in again to capture Gabriel's lips. Dean shuddered when Gabriel kissed him back just as deeply as before, hot and open-mouthed, tongues meeting in a passionate dance. Dean was crowded to the wall, but he didn't mind it. He kept his fingers in Gabe's hair, while he sneaked his other hand below Gabriel's jacket, first mapping down his collarbone through the fabric, and then pushing inside his shirt to trace patterns at Gabriel's throat with his fingertips. The archangel slid down his hands on his back after he pulled Dean off from the wall, he didn't stop the movement until his hands landed on Dean's ass. He squeezed a little then pulled Dean's hips forward. Dean was satisfied that is was not just him who moaned at the contact. He couldn't help but grind his hips forward in search of friction and was delighted to feel Gabriel's hardness even through layers, way too much layers.

Gabriel slotted his knee between Dean's legs then, pushing down a little, while keeping both his hands on Dean's ass and pulling him closer again. Dean groaned at the sensation his confined dick got, but also at the first trace of real strength Gabriel showed by moving him so easily.

His lips already felt swollen and used and his fingers were cold, but there was no way he would move an inch away from the burning heat that was Gabriel's body. Even if he wanted more. He wanted to touch more, map every inch of skin he could reach, he wanted to taste, he wanted to feel. He wanted more of the complete attention of the archangel, the thunderstorm he managed to grab onto, but didn't know whether he tamed of just roused it even more.

He would deny the sound that escaped him when Gabriel suddenly lifted him up from the ground. Easily like he weighted nothing, it was ridiculously arousing. They parted only for a second and Dean felt the world really shift around him this time. He didn't have time to take in their new location. He just felt that it was a much warmer place, and then he was unceremoniously dropped down onto a bed. He was looking up at Gabriel standing at the foot of the bed. The archangel was staring at him, taking in the view, then he stopped at Dean's face and easily shrugged off his jacket ad tossed it away. Dean didn't hesitate in removing his cold brown leather jacket and drop it down next to the bed. When he turned back Gabriel was already crawling up the bed like a predator, his eyes focused on Dean. The human lay back down onto the soft sheets – they were definitely not somewhere in a shady motel room – while Gabriel approached him. His body was humming with the slow pulsing in pleasure and the anticipation of what might come next caused his heart to speed up slightly.

Gabriel reached out with one hand after he was above Dean, one of his legs between Deans', his right arm right next to his head, supporting his weight and he was close, but kept his body just above Dean's. His left hand touched his stomach, then after tracing an easy pattern on the muscles there through the clothes he reached below the layers to touch naked skin, shoving up Dean's T-shirt and shirt a little. He leaned down dragged his nose along the side of Dean's face while he kept stroking Dean's side and stomach, mapping his ribs with his fingers.

'How do you do this to me?' he asked, he started kissing Dean's jaw line. Leaving a wet trail as he went, Dean arched his back when he kissed a really sensitive part on his neck, then he threw his head back baring his throat, asking for more without words. Gabriel did continue to drag his lips down at the side of Dean's neck, then licking at the pulse beating under his skin which caused Dean to shudder.

'One loud-mouthed, stubborn, annoying human' Gabriel continued, then he grazed Dean's neck with his teeth, while he got his hand out from under Dean's clothes, but only to start unbuttoning his shirt. Dean couldn't help but reach up to bury his hands in Gabriel's hair again, when the archangel kissed his neck again, right under his ear.

'Why do you care anyway?' he asked finally, his voice quiet, his lips touching Dean's earlobe.

'You're one loud-mouthed, stubborn, annoying angel' Dean told him, then turned his head to kiss the archangel again. His shirt was undone and discarded rather quickly and he managed to get Gabriel's shirt off too while they kept kissing. He could touch much more skin when Gabriel only had his white undershirt on and he didn't hesitate to push his fingers under the thin material, to finally touch skin. Gabriel just leaned back to sit on his heels and pulled it over his head throwing it away. Dean sat up after him and leaned close to finally taste, putting one kiss at the top of Gabriel's breastbone, right below his throat, then moved to the side to kiss the skin right below the collarbone.

Gabriel kneeled up and dragged Dean's T-shirt up and over his head. As soon as he was free of the shirt Dean leaned back in to kiss and lick and taste. He put his hands on Gabriel's sides, enjoying the feel of heated skin while he put open-mouthed kisses on Gabriel's chest, then stomach. Hearing the archangel's breathing quicken up was more than satisfying. It was when Dean traced a line along the edge of Gabriel's jeans when the archangel pushed him back down onto the bed, obviously reaching his limit or his patience for nice slow explanatory touches.

The angel was kissing him again and Dean was happy to explore his hot mouth again. And it didn't even occur to him to resist when Gabriel settled between his legs, then pulled him closer by his hips, he still enjoyed the manhandling way too much. He was pressing his fingers in to the muscles on Gabriel's back as the angel grind down with his hips, giving both of them a much needed friction, which was obviously not enough with still so many layers between them, even if being naked from the waist up their chests pressed together made it much better. Gabriel then let go of his lips again and for the first time since the angel left the bar there was a slightly mischievous look on his face, and Dean was more then okay with anything that look promised.

Gabriel put two fingers at the top of his jeans and slowly started to drag it down to Dean's thigh. The hunter's breath caught in his throat when he noticed that the material was disappearing under Gabriel's fingers, leaving naked skin behind. Gabriel repeated the movement on his other leg and Dean suddenly was completely naked under the archangel. Gabriel chuckled when he swept his eyes over all the exposed skin.

'What?' Dean asked, petty sure that he won't be offended of the reason Gabriel laughed. The angel leaned down onto him again the feel of his jeans-clad hardness meeting Dean's naked flesh caused the hunter to moan and arch his hips up.

'Michael would've torn the world apart for this body of yours' he said, while he gripped Dean's hipbone to keep them close. 'You didn't give in' he continued. 'But now here I have you' he rolled his hips down once again, with enough force to send a wave of pleasure through Dean's body, but not too much for the jeans to burn Dean's sensitive skin. 'Willing' he let go of Dean's hip to slide his hand up his side guiding Dean's arm up over his head. 'Eager' the archangel breathed into his mouth then took Dean's other wrist to pull it up next to his other hand. He did not force it, nor did he keep it there, but Dean left them in that position. He enjoyed the way Gabriel's eyes darkened further by the sight of him laid out like this.

'Love it' the angel told him before kissing him hard, grabbing his chin surely to angle his head. When they parted Dean was about to point out that it would be damn time for Gabriel to get rid of the rest of his clothes, but before he could say a word the archangel licked his lips and slid down his body in a fluid movement. By the time Dean's brain informed him of what just happened he already felt the touch of wet warm tongue on the side of his hard dick, and it short-circuited his brain immediately.

First it was just long, teasing licks. Then it was lips, mapping his flesh, tasting, mouthing at the side before moving up to the head. Right before Gabriel closed his lips around the blunt head Dean felt the angel's hands on his hips, gripping him tight and keeping him in place. Dean would've bucked up to the heat if he could've, but this way it was Gabriel who dictated the pace. First he just sucked on the head. Licking a little at the slit, then pushing his tongue into the side, putting just enough pressure at the pulsing vein there. Dean was already moaning loudly at the sensation and because of the pure fact that is was an archangel currently sucking him down. Then Gabriel went down on him completely, easily taking the entire length of the hunter into his mouth.

'Oh fuck!' Dean groaned out when the heat encircled his entire cock. He had no idea whether Gabriel had practice or that being an angel and not needing to breath or being able to switch off any kind of gag reflex was the reason why he did this so easily, but it was mind-blowing.

When Gabriel started bobbing his head up and down was when Dean lost track of everything that was not the angel's wonderful mouth. He was well aware of the fact that he was moaning shamelessly, but he didn't care about keeping his voice in. Then he felt as his skin heated up even more and he could taste the edge of his climax.

'Gabe! Stop' he managed to choke out, it was not easy to find his voice. 'Or I'm gonna come.' Gabriel let Dean slip from his mouth then.

'And we wouldn't want that… yet' Gabriel said with a smile, he still didn't move from his position. He put a kiss on Dean's stomach and then climbed over the human again. Dean caught him and dragged him down for a kiss as soon as he was close enough. And he couldn't stop the moan when he tasted himself on the archangel's tongue. Dean let his hands wonder and groaned when he noticed that the angel still had his jeans on. He let go of Gabriel's lips to look at him.

'Get them off already. C'mon!' he complained, and Gabriel grinned down at him. But there was a faint sound of rustling clothes and Dean finally had a naked archangel on top of him.

'You're pretty demanding y'know' Gabriel remarked, but Dean shut him up effectively when he reached down between them to close his fingers around the blood-filled hardness, Gabriel's mouth dropped open and he let out a shuddering breath at the first touch. Then he captured Dean's eyes with his own. Dean kept stroking him slowly and Gabriel reached up and traced his lower lip with a finger. Dean flicked out his tongue then turned his head to be able to nick at it with his teeth. Gabriel kept looking at him and Dean liked it, liked how this powerful being traced every movement of his lips, so he took the finger into his mouth. He was aware that it looked both incredibly hot and sorta slutty, but the way Gabriel's expression changed it was more than worth it. He couldn't recall when did the last time anyone looked at him with such hunger in their eyes, without literally wanting to eat him. He would've enjoyed the sight more – while giving his body a chance to calm down so that he doesn't come on the spot – but Gabriel leaned back again out of Dean's reach and without warning he flipped the hunter over to his stomach.

The next thing he knew there was the hot mouth kissing his spine then Gabriel grabbed his hips and pulled him up to his knees. The manhandling did his job again – the angel must've noticed how it influenced Dean by now – and when he felt Gabriel behind him his dick gave a twitch as pleasure ran down his spine. Gabriel kept his hand on his hips then Dean felt the angel's hard cock slide between his cheeks, he bit his lips but moaned loudly anyway.

'Do you want me Dean?' the archangel asked while he moved his hips a little, his dick sliding back and forth in the crack and over his exposed hole. Dean couldn't have stopped himself from pushing back into it even if he wanted to.

'Yes' he said, the one word he never expected he would say to an archangel. Gabriel moved back a little and then Dean felt as one slick finger teased his entrance before pushing slowly in. Dean was incredibly turned on at this point so he probably wouldn't have minded it a bit faster, harsher, but the unhurried and steady intrusion was a slow burn of pleasure and pain.

He didn't care where the lubricant came from because Gabriel obviously could just think it into existence, so he just enjoyed the way the angel moved his finger inside of him, then the stretch as a second finger joined the first and he pushed back onto them which got him a deep groan from Gabriel.

By all means he shouldn't have felt this relaxed or keen about all this. It was not his first time doing this with a man – even if technically Gabriel was not a man, only his vessel – but he never before was this pliable, it should've bothered him to be this exposed, this vulnerable, but it didn't. Because all it took was one look at Gabriel after their first kiss and he knew that he wasn't the only one who took a big jump to the unknown and laid themselves bare for another.

He arched his back and moaned when Gabriel twisted his fingers pushing down on the bundle of nerves within him.

'Oh yes, right there' he breathed out while pushed back on Gabriel's finger again. Gabriel kept the angle, causing Dean to writhe and moan at every push. By the time the angel pushed in a third finger Dean was more or less a bubbling mess of need and more than just a little vocal about what he wanted. Gabriel quickened his movements enjoying the sight and all the noises he got out of the hunter with his actions.

'Gabriel' Dean moaned out finally. 'I'm ready, c'mon, fuck me' the angel drew back his fingers and turned the human back to his back. Dean blinked at him in surprise but before he could say anything the angel spoke.

'I want to see you' he said. 'I want to see everything I do to you and I want you to see me when I take you' and he sealed his mouth over Dean's soft kiss-swollen and red-bitten lips. He settled himself between Dean's legs again positioning the human easily to the right pose. He drew back from the kiss the moment he started pushing in.

It's been a very long time since Dean done this, but he was slick, well stretched and so aroused that the pain didn't even reached his endorphin-fogged brain. There was only the sensation of being filled, only Gabriel's hands on his hips and his amber eyes locked on Dean's own green ones.

Gabriel pushed in slowly and steadily, leaving time for Dean to adjust, but not more than necessary. Gabriel was too far – almost sitting on his heels – for Dean to reach, so the human twisted his fingers into the sheets underneath him. Only when he was buried deeply to the hilt did Gabriel lean over to drape his body over the hunter's. The change of angle caused both of them to moan. Dean reached up to bury his hand in Gabriel's hair while his put hid other hand on the angel's back. Gabriel kissed him again then and while their tongues met heatedly he started to move. His first thrusts slow, but soon Dean was pushing himself down, urging the archangel to move faster. Dean was close, but he did not want to come until they really got into it.

Gabriel took the hint immediately pulling out then snapping his hips forward piercingly. After that Dean lost his ability to think. His body moved on pure instinct, trying to meet every thrust to have more of the angel, to get him deeper, to feel more. He was kissing every inch of skin he could reach and he was sure that if Gabriel was human he would have bruises and nail marks on his back from Dean's hands.

He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth at this point. He was slightly aware that interrupting his deep moans and breathy whimpers he was asking for more and probably encouraging the angel, or moaning his name. He snapped his attention back when he heard Gabriel moan his name.

'Yes' he moaned his answer. 'Fuck, Gabriel… yes, give me more… ahh… yes, fuck… so good.'

Gabriel grabbed his head then to look at him again to keep their eyes locked as his movements became even sharper and stronger, almost reaching his climax. The friction of Gabriel's stomach was just enough for Dean and when the angel gave a few final powerful thrusts and kissed him hard and messily was enough to send him flying over the edge coming between them, over both their stomachs. He was riding on the waves of pleasure when Gabriel tore away his mouth and Dean heard the archangel cry out while he emptied himself into the tight heat of Dean's body.

Dean was breathing so hard that it surprised him that he didn't pass out already. Gabriel stayed draped over him for minutes, his forehead resting on Dean's shoulder, then he rose up. Dean couldn't read the expression on his face, but he understood the meaning behind the deep kiss he received.

Dean dozed off and woke suddenly his eyes searching the archangel immediately. He relaxed when he noticed him sitting at the side of the bed, already in clothes. Dean himself was clean even if still naked and draped in the soft sheets.

'Hey' he greeted. Gabriel turned to him and that's when the hunter noticed the blade in his hand. 'I thought you dropped that' he said.

'Until I lock it away in Heaven it's always where I am' the archangel answered.

'Then lock it away' Dean told him.

'Dean…' Gabriel started, but the hunter interrupted him.

'No! I thought that I managed to get it into your thick head. That thing, it's not you!'

'Could you be anything else other than a hunter?' Gabriel asked, but didn't wait for an answer. 'You know you couldn't, you tried. I tried to live as something else too, but family did catch up with me in the end.'

Dean crawled closer until he was only inches away and he waited until he had Gabriel's full attention before he started talking.

'I'm not saying that you have to leave everything behind. I just mean that you should get rid of the knife that makes you a genocidal psychopath.' Gabriel chuckled despite himself.

'I can't do it without it' the archangel answered. 'It's easy to kill with this; I could never do it without it.'

'And we both know how the easy solutions worked out for you so far' Dean told him. 'Listen, I agree that there are angels out there who want nothing but destruction and even though Cas hates it he has to do what's right, stand up and fight, even if it means bloodshed. And if you have to do it too, so be it. But you get rid of the fucking knife, because you either have the stomach to do it on your own or you shouldn't do it at all.'

Gabriel kept his eyes on him for a very long moment, then he breathed out and shook his head, but there was a fond smile on his lips.

'Dean Winchester you're the most annoying human on the face of Earth' he told him and stood up. That was all Dean needed to hear, that expression on his face and he knew Gabriel gave in.

'You definitely like that' Dean grinned at him and leaned back on the bed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

'Yeah don't get overconfident there big boy' he told him, but Dean just kept grinning at him.

Gabriel walked closer and grabbed his chin in a strong grip and kissed him hard, when he let go Dean was breathless and he already felt the first traces of arousal. Gabriel kept their faces close.

'See you in a few hours' he said and he was gone between two blinks. Dean scoffed, but he got actually pissed when he looked around. None of his clothes were around and the room didn't seem to have any doors or windows.

'Oh, you bastard!' Dean exclaimed loudly even if he knew that Gabe was already gone.

The hot pizza and the six-pack he found a few minutes later managed to subdue his anger to a tolerable level. He just hoped the archangel thought of updating Sam about Dean's whereabouts, or just telling him he was fine and not dead. But from the way Dean knew him, he probably didn't do it, or he told Sammy every single detail. 50-50.

The End


End file.
